Onset of a perfect world
by Xannmax
Summary: 15 year old Shira Fubasha meets a mysterious young man by the name of Shen. This boy has eyes of cold that hold more than just flirts. They hold something new, and frightening.


I awake with a jolt, a sudden, jarring blast of sound shocks me awake. The obnoxious 'BRAAK-BRAAK-BRAAK' rings in my ears, and probably echo's throughout the whole house. With a resentful grunt I turn over from facing the wall to meet my enemy; the alarm clock. I bring up my left hand lazily and relax my arm muscles, letting it fall carelessly on top of the useless mechanism. It clicks and goes silent. With yet another grunt of irritation, I bring myself to a sitting position at the side of my bed. A school morning in Kashi Grove, it's misty outside and the sun is hidden behind the tree's, creating pleasant rays of light across the roads and paths. I smiled happily at the current weather; too much fog means I won't have to run the mile today! Sighing happily I stand up and stretch until my neck and back crack. With a sigh I glance down at my breasts, very small, hardly noticeable through even a T-shirt. While gently pinching my right tit, I pitifully shake my head and walk to the dresser. I pick out a simple black tank-top and slip it on, no bra. Ruffling through my drawers' I managed to find a clean pair of panties, but they're pink. AND I HATE PINK! I growl in irritation and toss it aside; "Time to go commando." I said half-eagerly to myself. Slipping on a pair of simple black sweats, I walk down the hall to the restroom. After satisfying all of my hygienic needs (along with personal shaving) I slide down the stairwell railing, an old secret of mine. I like the feel of it against my…Well…That's a different story. While snagging my purse I dart outside, into the real world.

The stinging cold of outside hits me pleasurably in the face, wrapping around my body as if welcoming me to the beauty that is Kashi grove. What I don't have in breasts, I make up for with looks. My perfectly shaped rump fits incredibly in jeans, making travel from period to period comfortable. An hourglass form, a little bit on the thin side, but not bad. And long brunette-blonde hair that cascades down my back, two blonde locks at my bangs are easily tucked behind my ears. I walk down my normal path to school, sliding my hands behind my head to try and make my breasts more visible. No luck. With a disappointed sigh I continue my walk, taking my time. I don't want to end up at school early; the librarian might force me to carry colored paper. I feel a shiver roll down my spine, no it wasn't the thought of working before my shift at school, it was the air. I felt that I was being watched, like somebody was eyeing me from behind, picking me out, choosing me.

I swivel around and glare into the thick fog, my crystal blue eyes piercing through it menacingly. I see nothing, not a soul in sight. My face flushes red and I turn back to walk towards school, knowing if anybody was actually watching, they'd be laughing their asses off. "Ah, what the hell." I growl at myself disapprovingly. "I've got to mellow out, I'm walking to school. There are no…rapists… here…" I whimper worriedly. With an unsure feeling, I glance back over my shoulder, peering through the golden falls known as my hair. Nothing, I over-reacted again. Smooth move Shira, smooth, you've frightened yourself so much you're almost afraid of your own shadow. I stroll onward nonchalantly, but after a few moments, after nearly calming my fright, I nearly run headfirst into a boy, about my age! "A-ah! S-sorry sir, I…" I'm cut off by his incredible eyes; they have nearly the same intensity as mine, only colder, steelier. "I… I…" I can't help but stammer as I try and spit out my sentence, he continues to stare with those misty eyes of his. My knees are literally knocking together in nervousness, in reality I was never this close to a boy. How could I have lived a full fifteen years and not been this close? Because within a moment or so, my body begins to teeter, and I begin to fall like an old tree, and he catches me with little haste.

"Miss, are you okay?" He said simply, but in a deep tone that left echoes in my ears, as if every solitary word that left his flawless lips were laced with velvet. "M-M-Muh…" I managed to stammer weakly. "Should you really be walking out here in the cold? You're all flushed." He mumbled half to himself. "I-I-f-fuh-feen?" I couldn't quite mouth out the words 'fine' so the closest I had was 'feen'. "Heh, you can't even speak. Maybe you should get some rest." He commented with a tinge of humor. He glances around and sighs, but no fog escapes his lips. "You're far off… Let's go rest under a tree hm?" He spoke sweetly, full of understanding. He wasn't flirting, he was being cautious with his 'damsel'. Without as much as a moment for me to reply, he sweeps my off of the ground spectacularly. Add a suit of silver armor and a white horse, maybe a tray of sushi and there's my dream. I smile weakly at the thought; he glances down and returns the smile sweetly, his cold eyes appearing less intimidating. Soon we reach a large oak; he sets me down gently at the base and slips off his casual kimono. Both of us being quite tall, his jacket slips around me perfectly. "So what are you doing out here so early in the cold?" He asked, clueless. "School…" I was able to reply surprisingly easily, maybe I was getting used to him? Nah. "Hm, what's school?" I gawk at him embarrassingly. "What's school? What's school?! You don't know what school is??" "Hm, nope." He mutters quietly. "Is it a food?" I sigh in annoyance. "Dumb blonde, no it's where you go to learn." He stares at me and tilts his head in a rather cute way. "Sounds really boring and dusty." He says softly. I can't help but grin, he seems to be a bit younger than me but not by much. I sit up and hand him his jacket back. "Well, I'll be seeing you then?" I say with a sweet and flushed smile. "Sure will redcheeks, and hey, you want to meet after…School?" He says with a grin.

I feel my face boiling as I can only nod in reply, he nods back approvingly and stands up, slipping his jacket on. "Th'name's Shen." He says casually. "S-shira…" I say meekly. With little more than a reassuring smile, he turns and disappears into the still thick fog. I bite my lower lip and head home, not wanting to deal with school, it is Friday after all. I walk in, and I can't seem to get my mind off of him and his beautiful eyes, I let my purse fall to the side of my bed as I climb in and sprawl out. My mind whirrs with thoughts about Shen, his name, his muscular form, the way he caught me and treated me with care. He cared for me as if I was a priceless doll, made sure nothing hurt me. With that that thought, I lowered my hand and touched my already moist womanhood. I stroked the entrance as I would with his lips, gently and tenderly. I felt my clit and rubbed it in between my thumb and middle finger, imagining it was the tip of his manhood. I closed my eyes and let out a pleased sigh as my wandering fingers felt over his gentle lips, and the peak of his pride. I soon began to fall asleep, the feeling of those two area's fresh in my mind as darkness overtook me into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
